


Better Naked and Cold Than Covered in Lavender

by knowyourincantations



Series: Femslash February 2019 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Post-Hogwarts, Tonks' Mission Mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: When Ginny wakes up without Tonks beside her, she panics at first. A quick check of the house shows her alive an well, jut suffering from another of her mission mishaps. But Ginny's not putting up with this one.





	Better Naked and Cold Than Covered in Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 9 of Femslash February 2019, for the prompt 'Lavender'.

The first morning after the Quidditch season was officially over, Ginny still woke ridiculously early. The sun wasn’t even up and for a moment, she readied herself to force her tired body out of bed and off to training. Then it caught up with her.

Even though she’d deny it later, she made a happy squealing sound and burrowed back under the blankets. As much as she loved playing, each season was getting harder and harder. Time off was less of an annoying forced break and more a desperate need now.

She didn’t have to train again for at least a couple of months, and she grinned to herself as she rolled over.

Then her arm didn’t wrap around a body like she expected it to.

With a groan, she opened her eyes and squinted through the darkness of the room. She flopped her hand around but no, the space beside her was definitely empty.

Abruptly, she sat up, trying to remember if Tonks had come to bed or if she hadn’t returned from work before Ginny had fallen asleep.

With an uttered curse, Ginny fumbled on the bedside table until she was able to flick on the lamp. The light hurt, but she still looked around for a note before waiting to adjust to it. There was always a note.

There was no note.

Heart rate spiking, she threw back the blankets and left the bedroom without even stopping to put her slippers on. The floor was cold, but she barely noticed as she padded through the house.

No note wasn’t _always_ bad news. It could mean—

She came to an abrupt halt in the hallway, then slapped her hand to her nose. The house smelled like lavender. That was impossible, they didn’t have any lavender plants, or candles, or oils. Ginny _hated_ the smell of lavender and already felt a headache building.

Faster than she had left the bedroom, she hurried back and grabbed her wand, casting a bubble head charm on herself before investigating further. With the spell in place, she stopped to slip on her slippers, and then padded down the hallway again.

There was a tiny line of light under the sitting room door, and she opened it quietly.

A familiar sight greeted her. Tonks’ boots and Auror robes were flung haphazardly around the room, and on the sofa was a softly snoring lump that could only be the woman in question.

Ginny, despite the growing headache, sagged in relief. She moved closer and found the source of the smell.

“What the...”

Without mercy, she lifted her foot and gave Tonks’ stomach a prod.

“Not my fault!” Tonks gasped, sitting upright so fast she almost fell off the sofa.

With her movement, lavender sprigs were scattered everywhere. She was covered in them. They were sticking out of her hair, currently a muted brown, as well as all over her clothes. They even peeked out from the edges of her sleeves and collar.

“I’d really love to know the story behind this,” Ginny said, quickly strengthening her bubble head charm as she started to smell the Lavender through it.

Tonks blinked up at her, and then her eyes widened. “It’s modified, put me to sleep. Ron dumped me here. Not my fault.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. At least Tonks knew she shouldn’t have dragged lavender into the house. Tonks went to say more but was cut off by a gaping yawn. She seemed to be dozing right back off again. Ginny picked up a sprig of Lavender to inspect it.

It looked perfectly normal to her.

“Too tired to banish it,” Tonks mumbled. “Saps energy.”

It was also breaking through the bubble head charm again.

Ginny quickly banished as much as she could see, before flicking her wand to open the windows. There was a spell to banish smells from the air, but she couldn’t remember it as she strengthened her bubble head charm again.

Instead, she warded the sitting room as strongly as she could, grabbed Tonks by the arm and Apparated them into the kitchen.

Tonks fell to the floor when there was suddenly no sofa under her, but it seemed to shock her awake again.

“You know, Ron was joking when he said it, but I think I will have a room added to the garden shed for you to crash in after missions that end like this,” she said as she warded the kitchen door for good measure and cast another flurry of banishing charms at Tonks.

As her clothes disappeared along with any remaining lavender sprigs, Tonks yelped and leapt to her feet.

“Give a girl some warning? The floor is bloody freezing!” she whined, rubbing her arse.

Ginny just snorted and gave her hair a considering look. With only a moment of hesitation, she fired several cutting spells and banished it as it fell.

Tonks blinked slowly and raised a hand to her now naked head. “A tad excessive, love,” she murmured, though hair was rapidly sprouting again under her hand.

“I won’t have that plant in this house!” Ginny said smartly. “You know it gives me headaches. Now, you make the tea, I’ll make some breakfast. If I have to be out of bed this early on my first day off, I’m damn well not going hungry. Then you can tell me what happened.”

Tonks nodded and seemed to shake off more of her stupor. “Clothes?”

Ginny looked over her. She cast a quick ‘ _Scourgify_ ’ at her and then dug in one of the cupboards until she found a tablecloth big enough to transfigure into a dressing gown.

“Only because it’s cold,” she said as she threw it to her. It wouldn’t have been the first time Tonks sat at the table naked, but it had been warmer then.

Tonks grimaced at the ugly Christmas pattern on the dressing gown, and her hair turned into a lavender shade. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to see about breakfast.

Even if she hated the plant, she was looking forward to hearing how Tonks came to be covered in it. It was just like her to end up rolling in something inappropriate while on a mission.

**Author's Note:**

> I myself adore lavender, buuuut, I do have some friends who have an adverse reaction to it like Ginny here XD and I had no idea what else to write for this prompt soooo


End file.
